While watching a presentation, a person's attention level may vary. Attention levels may vary for an individual person over the duration of the presentation, and attention levels may vary between individuals of a group of individuals watching or present at a presentation. Absent explicit engagement indicators, such as requiring individuals to periodically interact with a control, it may be difficult to distinguish attention and inattention.